The Two Souls of Tira
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: Tira has destroyed Soul Calibur, however, with Soul Edge dorment, her new mission begins: Find new souls for the sword. With an introduction of new charcaters, can Tira complete her task? As well as what will happen as she battles her mental health?
1. Prolong: Ending

**SOUL CALIBUR IS OWNED BY NAMCO, ALL CHARACTERS (EXPECT A FEW WHO WILL BE INTRODUCED) ARE NOT OF MY IDEAS (SADLY) **

On top of the tower of located in Ostrheinsburg, a girl with black pigtails, purple eyes, and a red clothing was in battle with a man, around 23 with blonde hair and silver armor. His sword, by apperance was shrouded with crystals while hers was a mere ring shaped blade. Her acrobatic movements and speed made it difficult for him to keep up. Swinging at the girl, the man growled and made one more swing, nearly taking off her head. The girl ducked from the swing and spun the giant blade slicing through his armor yet not deep enough to reach inside. She than got up and swung the blade for his head, the man ducked under and sliced at her ankles only to see her jump high in the air and come crashing down at him. Her blade struke his head and blood slide from his forehead.

"What is the deal with that sword?" she asked in a mocking voice, she wrapped the blade around his neck and pulled, his head than came clean off his body with the pull. His now lifeless body fell, dropping the crystal like sword. "Now to destroy Soul Calibur." she stated with a psychaotic grin. She rose her blade and slammed it down on the sword destroying it. She giggled, "Yay! Master is going to love this! The souls have been fed to Soul Edge, and everything. I won't have to be fed to it. I better tell him the news!" she than ran to go down to the throneroom. When she made it, she approched a suit of armor sitting on a throne. It was a purplish blue colored armor with demonic hands and blood red eyes, it's stomech was replaced seperated by a glowing orb of energy and each half supported by rows of teeth. She ran to him, got on one knee and bowed. "Master, I have successfully destroyed Soul Calibur." she said. The armor groaned in pain and started to roar as the cursed sword it weilded: Soul Edge glowed. She than looked up and gasped. "Oh no! His body can't withsand the power anymore!" she shouted frantically. She than ran over and hugged the armor. "**Our justice is just too fragile...**" growled a voice in her head.

The armor's grunts of pain increased as she tried to calm it. "No! Don't go!" she begged. She heard the voice speak withen her again, "**Our happiness is ours alone, but the morals and laws created by others, deny us that happiness.**" She than started to cry frantically, "DON'T ABANDON ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!!" as she closed her eyes, the voice continued, "**Everything we worked so hard to achive is falling apart, and we're just susspossed to stand back quietly and accept it!?**" it shouted. With one more grunt, the armor's hand dropped from the sword, and all was quiet for a minute, the girl heard the voice continue speaking to her. "**No! Anyone who gets in our way is our enemy! All we need is each other, right?!**" when she opened her eyes, the armor was gone. The sword was gone, all there was was a orange orb floating in her hands, she sighed in amazement and smiled, "It's here... It's all right here!" she said. As the orb flew upwards it became nothing but lights and it slowly faded out of existence to her shock.

"Wh- What's going on?" she gasped, she heard a voice, not the one that spoke to her before but a deep demonic male's voice. **"... ing...... restore.... you shall... or... body... new vessal..."** Soul Edge was speaking to her, but it was faint so she couldn't hear much of the voice. "I... I must./.. restore Soul Edge? More souls?" she asked."**yes...**" the voice stated. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, more souls." she replied. "**TIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**" shouted the regular voice she heard, she ingored it and ran off, to find more worthy souls for Soul Edge to fest on.

END OF PROLONG


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy from Africa

**THE BOY FROM AFRICA**

The following day, Tira has left the tower and traveled to find any worthy souls for Soul Edge, "Where to find some souls..." she groaned, she traveled all the way to Rouen, France, remembering of the time she battled against Rapheal. Only to see several people walking through the streets. She went past them, cursing as none of them seemed worthy, only to then sense a great presence. Running to an ally she waited for a target and noticed a cloaked figure walk to the ally and attacked him. The cloaked man jumped back dodging her attack and tripped her. Tira jumped away from his attack and jumped on a wall and jumped at him swinging the blade at him, he easily dodged and removed the cloak. She turned to him, his hair was untidy, his eyes brown, his skin brown, wearing a green training shirt, prayer beads over his neck, blue slops, shinobi tabi and black kung fu shoes, and sporting a headband. He parred her weapon with a small tanto like sword, similar to the kunoichi she once fought: Taki.

"Your not from around here are you?" she asked, "No, I am not. You damned Slaff maker." he said, Tira was confused at his wording, it was different, yet orginal. He was not from here, thats all she knew. Jumping back, Tira got ready to attack only to see him scoff. "I'll finish this quick, I don't have time to play around." with that, she swung only to see him dodge with ease and kick her in the chest a few times, jump back and hold his index finger and middle finger together in front of his face, the other fingers closed. A strange arua shrouded him and two apperitions of him appeared, he than attacked slicing her and while she was distracted was attacked from above by his blades, screaming in pain, Tira fell to her knees, "Very good." the man said, "That was the best screaming I ever heard." he said crossing his arms. She looked up and the apperitions vanished. "How did you--?" she growled.

"You won't last long, so I'll tell you now, I'm a ninja, Stephen Simba." he simply said, he got ready to make the finishing blow and attacked only to see her dodge it at the last second. "Hmhm, you want information on Soul Edge correct?" Tira asked, his eyes perked up, "What do you know on Soul Edge?" he asked. "I was a servent, and still am. If you spare me, and follow me, I'll see if my master can trust you. "How can you call the sword your master? Despite it's great power, I doupt you can respect it." he said. "Incorrect, Soul Edge is quite powerful, but, has a mind of it's own. He can decide, scheme, and even send it's fires across the world, killing everything in it's path. The cursed sword's powers, are as immortal as it is." she said. Stephen glared, "Fine, but one slip up, and I will kill you." he said, Tira smirked, "Oh, I won't, trust me." Stephen cleched his fist thinking, "for my homeland..." he grunted, Tira looked at him in minor confusion.

_"Stephen, where are you going?" asked a teenager. "Are you deaf? The fortune teller said our home will be in a war with itself, Soul Edge can kill off these slave drivers and with it, I can save our home!" he yelled, his friend glared, "Don't be an idiot... What if she's wrong?" Stephen glared, "You have no clue what you're talking about. Either you are with me, or not." he grabbed his sword and his friend did, the two than charged at each other._

"Fine, let's hurry." he said hiding his self withen the cloak. Tira smirked, _"It may be easier than I thought." _she said in her mind. As they left, a woman watched them from above, her raven hair and clothes as dark as the night itself, her green eyes watched them as she grabbed her weapon, resembling Tira's ring blade only with a completely different color, "I finally found her." she stated as she walked across the building.

END OF CHAPTER 1

STEPHEN SIMBA

age: 16  
born: 12/22/1575  
birthplace: Africa

language - Slaff is the African word for Slave, Simba is the Swahili word for Lion.


	3. Chapter 2: Birds of Passage

**BIRDS OF PASSAGE**

As night fell, Tira and Stephen stood at a nearby inn and got seprate rooms, Stephen looked back at her untrustly as he reached his room, he never removed his cloak either. When Tira entered her room she fell on her bed and looked at the ceiling. **"Why are we still working for him?"** the voice asked, her inner voice. "Be... Because, he saved us. We need to insure that Soul Edge is at full power so he can rule." Tira responded outloud, **"Soul Edge is going to have us killed isn't he?"** Tira giggled, "Nope, he'll let us li... live..." with that her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

_Tira woke in a small room, her ring blade hanging on the wall, human heads mounted up like captured animal trophys from a hunting game, nothing but the wooded room but those, a desk, bed which was big enough for 2 people, it was her old room when she was in the Birds of Passage. She got out of bed and looked around and walked to an old mirror with a shattered piece, she looked, her eyes were green, her hair as black as the cold night itself. But nothing else but green lipstick and bearly any clothing. She walked from the mirrior and grabbed a green dye to turn her hair green, fitting her attire. Her orginal uniform, which seems to be formed from leaves waited for her as she grabbed it. "Another day... Isn't it?" she muttered, "Yes another day." she replied to her own question in a deeper voice. Her purple markings on her body, on her stomech, resembling talons to her the room that seemed to smell of must. She looked at the heads, 115 heads of 115 people she has killed. She remembered when she was too afriad to kill but later after her 45th kill she has stopped killing and enjoyed it. Tira was no longer human to herself. As she put her uniform on she grabbed the blade and headed out._

"Tira, you're finally here." a girl said, she had black hair, it was darker than Tira's resembling the night, her eyes were green, she wore a black cloth covering her shoulders, an outfit that matched Tira's design only black. Tira smirked, "You still didn't earn those?" she asked pointing to the purple marks, the girl smirked and nodded. "Not yet, today is your third, across your nose, than you'll be closer to the leader, you're a prodigy in the art of killing, you'll be able to stay that way for awhile." Tira nodded and walked past, the hallway seemed to smell more like blood than her room which smelled like must, blood was like incense here. Tira didn't care, she was used to it. Walking across the old hallway she looked back, the girl was gone. Turning back, Tira walked only to see the girl falling from above, rolling away, Tira left the blade in her hands but raised up, the girl twisted in mid air and landed on the blade jumping off, "Not bad." she said. Tira just looked and smiled. "May I pass?" she asked, the girl walked past. "I guess I am holding you up. Hurry up and head to the ceremony." Tira did so and smiled at the girl. The girl was like a sister to her.

Waking up in the hotel room, Tira looked outside, it was still night, sighing she flumped herself onto the bed. "Must... get to sleep..." she moaned, her eyes soon became heavy and she did. Across the hall Stephen glared outside, his mind was made, he had to kill Tira. Grabbing the daggers and cloak to cover his body, he reached for the door only to hear the window shatter, turning he saw an unexpected guess: Taki.

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 3: Ninja to Ninja

**NINJA TO NINJA**

Surprised at the guest, Stephen just grabbed his weapon ready to fight the kunoichi. Taki nodded, "I am not here to battle against you, but to warn you. Don't put faith in that girl. Remember who her master was. She WILL use you." she said. Stephen scoffed, "Don't you think I know that? I was going to kill her than take Soul Edge, I need to save my country and theres nothing you can do to stop me, I'll kill you if I have too Taki!" he shouted. She laughed, "Right, you may have my style because you trained under a member of the Fu-Ma Clan but you don't have the same years of experince, you don't stand a chance." she said glaring at him. The African ninja growled at her tightning the grip on his swords and got ready to charge. She looked back still having her arms crossed bored. In a blink, the two ninjas were fighting sword to sword.

Outside, Tira was standing on a rooftop and looked down seeing someone sniffing the ground like a dog. Confused she focused on the person, it was a girl. The girl looked across, she wore pink clothing, such as a pink headress, pink pants and pink shirt. The girl looked up holding a shield and small ax. Tira recongnized that stance, the stance of a Lizardman. The girl was looking striaght up at Tira who smirked and jumped running down the building side and landed in front of her. '_**This girl looks quite interesting... We should see what she's doing here...**_' growled the voice inside her head. "Who are you?" Tira asked kindly. The girl nodded, her blue eyes meeting the purple eyed servent. "Ann Mika. You?" she asked, Tira smirked, "Tira." she simply stated. Meanwhile back inside, the hotel room was completely destroyed, Stephen stood staring at Taki who had only cuts on her clothing compaired to him, his shirt was gone and his prayer beads were damaged, he also had cuts all over his arms.

"Your sensei thaught you well Stephen. However, you still can't defeat me." with that, Taki walked away putting her swords up. "Remember, Tira is an evil being. No matter what, don't fall for her "kindness" its a clever disguise. I have a mission to attend too. Seigfried is dead so now I need to discover a new way to stop every servent of the Cursed Sword." with that Taki vanished, Stephen groaned and covered his self up with the brown cloak covering his face and body. He looked outside, it was still night out. Lying on the bed he looked, he knew what to do in the mourning. Either leave before hotel inspection or kill Tira and blame her. Either way it was a hard choice. He sighed and knew what to do. With that he made his decision. Outside, Tira has convinced Ann to follow her, "Wait wherever, inside the hotel or elsewhere. We'll meet you then okay?" she asked. Ann nodded, "Got it." she replied. Tira walked back in and smirked. "_Everything is going according to plan Master Nightmare!_" she shouted cheerfully in her head.


	5. Chapter 4: Ann's Orginal Objective

**Ann's Orginal Objective**

Ann sighed as she followed Tira and Stephen on the quest. She could remember... She could not remember her birth, nor her true parents. But she was in fact raised by the Lizardmen. Her farhest memory was when she was 5. She was unable to speak their tounge, or even understand them, yet she was as skilled in combat as them, if not stronger... Faster... Ann closed her eyes and remembered...

_Ann was only eight now... She ventured deep into the human side of town away from the Lizardmen hideout. Confused at the language, she easedropped on a school nearby and listened, and learned the language of the humans. Impressed, Ann decided to return home to the Lizardmen and shared her knowledge. While they knew the human tongue being once human, they knew not on how to share their speech to her. Ann was now considered their new member shortly after she showed her ability to the King by defeating him in combat. However, Ann may have proved as skilled as any Lizardman if not better but she knew there was one she heard about, despite not knowing their language heard from traveling to the human land she heard of Aeon: A spartan turned into a Lizardman. Impressed, she decided to meet him but couldn't find him anywhere... Shortly after time passed, she ventured alone to find Aeon hearing rumors from humans that several lizard like beings went in packs. She also heard of the two great swords and began to think, maybe he went in search of them._

Ann smirked, she ran from the Lizardmen's lair and back into the human side in order to search for the swords hoping to find Aeon as well

As she opened her eyes she could remember... Fighting an oni girl and won but was defeated by a woman wielding duel katanas. She gasped and remembered, the way they were heading was where the woman was. "Wa- Wait up!" she said running after them. Tira turned, "Yeah what is it?" she asked. Ann gulped, "A woman, she is waiting ahead for us, if we head that direction, she could kill us... She's very powerful! And weild two swords. Katanas, she has black hair and a skull on her shoulder. Stephen's eyes widened, "Shura... I fought her before, she's no samurai or ordinary fighter... Her style is very similar to that of Cervanties. However, she's faster and more unorthadox in the straitgy." Tira smirked, she knew that such a powerful woman had a powerful soul. Perfect for Soul Edge. "**Tira! Don't you think about it!"** the inner voice demanded. "Alright! If we defeat her, we can take her soul! And use it to revive Soul Edge!" she said cheerfully. Stephen glared at Tira. "Ann's right, we should be cautious. Heading into battle head first can cause serious problems." he said. "Ahh, don't be a party pooper, we can out team and defeat her!" she stated. Ann and Stephen looked at Tira, something foul was in the air, and they knew it was something about Tira that didn't seem safe.

"Whatever..." Stephen said, he turned to Ann and nodded following Tira. Ann gulped and followed, whatever was up the road... She hoped it wouldn't be TOO dangerous.


	6. Chapter 5: The Wind

**THE WIND**

A short while has passed, a few days, Tira and Stephen kept a close eye on each other making sure none would betry the pack. Shura was nowhere to be found either. Despite this, the eventually found someone lying down, a girl. "Talim?" Stephen gasped, walking towards her, she was battered, bloody, and heavily wounded. "Wake up, Talim." he said, her eyes tensed and she opened them, "St- Stephen..." she said weakily, "Are you okay?" he asked, she nodded, "I was just... Attacked... Thats all." she replied. "Tira, Ann, we're going to a nearby station to have Talim healed." he said, "Huh? But we may be getting close to Shura!" Tira exclaimed, "We're going. Talim is the cloest friend I have, I'm not going to have her die." he said carrying her piggy back style. Tira growled, **"Fine we'll go."** she hissed turning, Ann followed Tira with Stephen close behind. "Talim, do you have any idea who did this too you?" he asked. "A woman weilding two swords. She had a skull on her shoulder and was unorthadox." she replied weakily. Stephen knew exactly who she met...

As the continued, they noticed a woman of metal carrying a body of a giant, Tira's eyes glittered as she saw the body, Astaroth. _**"So, Astaroth's been defeated?"**_ her darker half thought. _"Well he was a good tool, I was thinking on using him for Soul Edge's revival though..."_ her happier side joked. "Lets go, c'on!" she said to the group of two. Stephen and Ann looked at each other then to the woman in metal. _"Normally, I'd ask a challenge from her, or anyone but... Talim is my first priority!"_ Stephen thought, he and Ann followed Tira and the group eventually found a spot to rest and a hospital nearby for Talim. After a few hours, Talim returned walking on a crunch made of tree bark. "Talim, are you okay?" Stephen asked, "Of course, its only a few broken bones. Thank you." she said bowing to him, Ann, and Tira. Tira smirked evilly and stared at Talim, when her purple eyes met Talim's brown eyes, fear hit Talim dead in her heart. "You are... A servent of the Evil Sword." she gulped, "Stephen you-?" she gasped, he turned away, "No." he said, he walked over to her and whispered in her ear his plan. Talim nodded, "Please, don't kill her, bring her to me and I will see if I can save her." she whispered back, she hugged him and he hugged back. "I am going back home. Please, becareful on your journey." she said. Stephen nodded, "We will, you need it more then us, are you sure neither of us need to guide you home?" he asked. "I am sure. I am meeting Seong Mi-na and Yunseoung near the exit of the city. I'll have bodyguards in case I can't fight anymore." she said with a bright smile.

_"I see through that guise, she's afraid for her precious friend."_ Tira chuckled in her head. "Becareful on your way back Talim!" Ann shouted with a smile. Talim giggled and walked off on the crunch. Stephen turned back and put his hood back over his head and walked off where they were headed. _"The wind is blowing harder then ever... The climax is approching quite quickly. I better make sure I stop Tira just in case. If we defeat Shura, thats my chance to defeat this psycho and take her to Talim."_ Stephen thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Stephen

**CHAPTER 6: STEPHEN **

Shortly after the meeting with Talim, Stephen, Ann, and Tira contineud their way to their orginal destination. This took at least four hours, on the way Tira began to speak. "That Talim girl, do you think she would've made a suitable host?" she asked. Stephen grabbed the girl by her collar. "You better NOT think of using her as a vessel for Soul Edge witch!" he barked. Tira giggled and jumped back. "Don't worry, I was just wondering. Why? Are you attracted to her? Is she your giirlfriend?" she thaunted. Stephen stood silent for a couple of seconds. "No, Talim was only... The first person I met since my search for Soul Edge who didn't treat me or anybody of my race as servents or tools." he said. "Why don't you explain? From the beginning?" Ann asked, in reality she was hoping they lose track of Shura. Stephen turned to them. "Sure, I love stories!" Tira giggled. Stephen groaned, "Fine." he simply stated. "It started out a few years ago..."

_In Africa, Stephen, who was wearing a headband, brown training vest,dragon gualets (SCIII), and blue pants, he had a giant shuriken on his back and a sword as he charged at a woman who easily dodged his swing and tripped him, he landed on his hands and spun aiming for her leg, she jumped over it and landed on his back. "Nice try." she said mockilgly. She had brown eyes, black hair in the style of a geisha bun and wore a blue body suit similar to Taki's. "I thought this time, Ichisen-sensei. Please, one more round!" he shouted. "No." she replied. "Aeron Shiba, come from your hiding spot as well!" she demanded suddenly. A teenager walked from a nearby tree, he heald a large claymore, had darker brown skin then Stephen, black hair, wore a brown vest and brown pants. "Well, well, you guys are having a good time training." he said. Stephen groaned and got up. "How many did they get this time?" Stephen asked. "From what I heard, 500 of our breathen. The slave makers will catch on to our hideout eventually." Aeron said, Stephen turned, looking at several African children playing, all ranging from 4 to 13. Several small homes and families. "Son of a--. Ichisen-sensei. Can't you get your clan and fight them off?" he asked. "I can't." she replied. "Thier is a great cilvil war back home, even our own Fu-Ma clan is against each others. I doupt we can work together to save this land." she said._

_"Blast it." Stephen growled. "If only our fortune was diffrent. By the Gods what did my homeland do wrong to deserve such a barbaric fate!?" he cursed. "Stephen, think about it. Maybe there is a chance our land won't even be in a battle with itself, everybody's wrong from time to time." Aeron said in hopes of concoling him. "I know but... Those weapons, if the slave makers never had those then maybe we could drive them out. Weapons that release energy and kill withen an instint..." he growled. "Stephen, enough!" Ichisen said, "Sleep, tomorrow, I'll take you and everyone here to a distant land, I know a small tribe that would be more then williangly to help you." he smiled and nodded. "Thank you sensei." he said with a bow. He then walked off, Ichisen sighed, "I've been here for 7 years and never returned home. This place is so peaceful. No fueds, great people... Yet a war withen itself will begin..." she said to herself. "Aeron, I want you to make sure Stephen doesn't skip out on dinner again, he was slower because of it, I'll keep watch of the front and make sure the enemy doesn't get closer." she said. Aeron nodded and walked away. Ichisen smiled and a tear dropped._

_The next moruning, Stephen heard the sound of screaming and woke quickly getting dressed, he peeked from the window and saw several women and children getting gunned down by men in odd clothing. ".... ... ......!" they yelled, he didn't know what they were saying. In anger, Stephen grabbed his weapons, his shuriken, katana, tantos, smoke bombs, and sealing cards and dashed out. He quickly managed to stab one of the intruders in their neck and noticed another holding a woman by her hair, his sensei! "ICHISEN-SENSEI!!" Stephen shouted, he chagred at the man who peered from a corner of his eye and tossed the body and pulled out a sword, it was long and appeared to be wooden, at the bottom were barrel holes. The man put the sword near his eye and aimmed. Stephen ran at him faster and tossed a smoke bomb blinding him. "... ..... ....!?" he shouted, Stephen killed him and picked up the body of his sensei and ran into the woods, away from the carnage. Lying down her body, Stephen wept, "Ichisen-sensei..." he muttered. Her eyes began to open, "I... I'm sorry... Stephen..." she panted weakly. "Sen- Sensei!" he gasped, she held her thigh in pain. "There are two swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, their power is stronger then any blade, and possibly stronger then the weapons they hold... Before going there, find a girl named Talim, keep going east until you find men on horses then head north... That way, you can avoid being detected..."_

_Stephen nodded, "Sensei..." he muttered. She turned to him and smiled hugging him, "You and Aeron... Are the cloest things to actual children I ever had... Please, don't fight, and work together... Don't try to worry much on saving the village of refuge and live out your life. I know many may have fled already. Do... The same... my... my son..." she said weeping, she kissed on him on his cheek and held his hand with a smile, her eyes began to close and her hand dropped. Stephen's eyes watered and he started to cry on her, "sensei..." he muttered, he was only 16, and bearly felt this kind of pain. Shortly later, he buried her in the forest she loved walking in and walked forward doing exactly what she instructed. It was around July then, when he found a land filled with light colored men on horses, it was December, he was bearly able to continue and fell. Feeling as if he'll die, he managed to find the girl he was told to find: Talim. After meeting and staying with her family for awhile, he uderstood what his sensei ment. These people, they were nice people, helpful, understanding... One day, he settled out and grabbed a cloak. "Talim, you are like a sister too me, thank you." he said walking off. He eventually went until meeting Shura, losing to her, meeting Taki and learning about the cilvil war, gained information on Soul Edge through her, Sophita and Cassandra who he met on his travels. He eventually met with Aeron and the two fought fircely, with Aeron winning, trying to make Stephen return, Stephen escaped promising too avenge his sensei and his people._

It was late after his story was done. Ann was actually beginning to cry. "No way, your past is... Too tragic!" she weeped, Tira didn't as much as feel remorse or pain but smiled. _**"Anger, agnst, vengence, protection, promises... He has so many emotions in his soul, its delicious! He'll make a perfect snack for Soul Edge!!"**_ thought her darker side with a smile. Soon after, the group agreed and went to find Shura. But Stephen knew he had to be more alert around Tira, this fight between the two is not close to over.


	8. Chapter 7: Oni vs Slayer

**CHAPTER 7: ONI VERSUS SLAYER**

Furthur on ahead, on a beach, a woman with black hair, black revealing clothing, four swords and a skull on her shoulder was inteuppted by a view of a girl with red hair wearing a short kimono. The girl had two horns, a ryukyu scarf, prayer beads, and soft cloth on her legs that had red markings, beads on her right leg and cloth on her left. The girl's hair had braids on one side and the rest was messy as if it was never cleaned at all. When she turned, she had yellow eyes. "Who are you?" the girl growled, the woman smirked and grabbed her katanas, "Ohh, you look pretty strong." she said with a flirtatious voice. The girl saw her reach for the katanas and grabbed a giant club, a kanabo. "So, you wanna' fight?" the girl asked in reply. "If you're strong, then of course, I've been fighting a few weaklings along the way, and I need someone strong to fight since the onimous scent of battle faded away." she said. The girl wasconfused, _"Battle? That's no scent, is she trying to play mind games with me?"_ thought the girl, "My name is Kamikirimusi, yours?" she asked, "I don't really have a name, I have forgotten everything but my birthplace. But, they refer to me as Shura." she claimed. Kamikirimusi swung the kanabo over her head, "Bring it on then Shura!" she yelled, Shura chuckled and got into a battle pose holding one katana over her head and another at waist level. Kamikirimusi charged at her yelling out. Shura smirked and vanished above her and swung down, Kamikirimusi looked up and jumped at the last second to the back bearly dodging and looked behind her seeing Shura standing right there and she smirked and muttered below her breath, a faint explosion was heard and a spark appeared from her blade's hilt. Kamikirimusi ducked and swung at the woman's feet missing. Shura stepped sided the attack and swung her blade at the oni girl's neck. Kamikirimusi blocked with her kanabo and tossed the blade off and used a roundhouse kick, Shura blocked with the sword and saw Kamikirimusi spin again with another kick.

Shura blocked again and saw the oni duck and grab her feet. Kamikirimusi lifted and flipped Shura over her head. She than turned and swung with another force to strike down a elephant. Shura managed to dodge and land on her back and roll away, "Nice movement." she smirked, Kamikirimusi charged at her again. Shura crossed her arms and vanished the instant Kamikirimusi attacked, in shock, the oni saw her in front of her meters away. "Are you ready?" Shura than dove at her spinning at high speed, before Kamikirimusi could block, she was cut and slashed at her stomach and coughing blood as the blades cut at her, Kamikirimusi looked and noticed the woman disappearing, she looked around and heard a sound of the wind in a violent turn behind her. "Nice try!!" Kamikirimusi shouted crossing her arms, she screamed and a burst of red energy exploded launching Shura back several feet. When she looked, the oni girl's skin and clothes were covered in bright red. "Now, I'm serious!" she yelled, Shura looked in shock as the oni once again charged. Shura smirked and got up, she watched as Kamikirimusi got close and swung once, Kamikirimusi ran past her throwing a punch and gasped coughing blood, she was cut along her chest and fell over on her side, screaming in pain. Shura smirked and lifted the oni up with her blades and tossed her in the air. She than teleported above her and fired a bolt of eletricty from her sword's hilt and it hit Kamikirimusi sending her flying back to the ground, when the girl landed she was in complete pain and her eyes began to close. "da...mn... it..." she muttered weakily closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're alive." Shura chuckled as she landed, she walked off. "You, like that wind girl, the man with a violent attitude, the ninja, and the woman with the serpent sword were my strongest enemies, to last this long. And the woman with the serpent sword was my strongest, to even cut me. You however, are strong. I hope to face you when you mature... Girl." with that the woman looked at the broken ship and smiled falling asleep on her back onto the sand.


	9. Chapter 8: Stephen & Ann versus Shura

**CHAPTER 8: STEPHEN AND ANN VERSUS SHURA**

Hours have passed, it was now night time. When Shura awoke, she noticed Kamikirimusi lying still, she walked over and checked her pulse. "Still alive? Good." with that, she grabbed her katanas and walked off. _**"Soon... Very soon... I feel the power that will supass yours..."**_ groaned a demonic voice, Shura smirked ingoring the demon. She eventually saw two girls: Ann and Tira resting on oppisite ends of a tree. With a smirk, Shura licked her lips and grabbed her katanas only to jump back from an attack from above. Stephen landed and grabbed his tanto, "Shura, long time no see." he said, Shura chuckled, "Oh, you again, the ninja. Are you here to get defeated again?" she asked. Stephen glared, "On the contrary Shura. I'm not losing this time. I'm on a mission and I have no time to waste, by the time these two wake, I'm going to kill you." Shura looked at Stephen and chuckled, slowly it began to get louder until she laughed, Stephen took this to his advantage and charged a glowing purple energy on his arm, "Haaaaa...." he exhaled, he charged at Shura,the purple energy on his tanto. She vanished above him and swung down, Stephen jumped back before the blades hit and flames roared from his hands. He slammed the ground, and he however missed, Shura was above him and swng down. "Too slow!" Stephen dodged before the blades hit and kicked her in her stomach and jumped in the air about roundhouse kick her.

Shura managed to block the attack and cut his leg knocking him over. "Time to end this." she chuckled, before she did anything, she felt something on her back and tried to shake it off. "What in the world is this!?" she shouted, Ann was on her back holding onto the woman as hard as she could. Shura finally managed to grab Ann and toss her over her head, "Get off!" she growled. Ann landed on all fours, ax in her mouth. "Ann? What are you-?" Stephen asked. Before he finished his sentence, Ann charged at Shura, with a smirk, the woman just swung her sword at the girl who was pulled back by Stephen before she was cut, "You idiot, you can't just charge towards her! You have to make sure she doesn't know what you're about to do! And where is your shield?" he asked, Ann looked at him, "I... Wanted to make sure you're safe and... Forgot it back at the campsite." she said with a blush, Stephen sighed, "Can't be helped, grab your shield, I'll hold her off. Make sure Tira doesn't wake, if she sees us fighting, she will surely charge into battle." Ann nodded and ran past Shura not even looking at her. "No three against one? Why?" she asked. Stephen glared, "Most believe that three or two against one is an advantage, however, it is also a disadvantage because in a battle with weapons you'd have to make sure you're not about to attack your partner when aiming for the enemy. If they just dodge you could hit your ally if they were behind them. Tira's style is unorthadox so she could end up killing me and Ann and miss you completely." Stephen charged at Shura again and jumped using a roundhouse.

Shura ducked under it and tried to stab through the boy's leg, missing completely. She jumped back before he could attack and teleported behind him, "Get ready!" she said, when he turned a strange orb appeared from the hilt, "Summon... Spirit!" she yelled. The orb charged and was stopped by a falling shield. Ann jumped at Shura from above just to see her swords aiming at her and rolled to evade. Stephen took the chance and kicked Shura in her stomach knocking her back. "Good work, Ann, you saved me." he said giving her a thumbs up. Ann blushed and nodded, "Don't mention it!" she said, she got on all fours and rolled at Shura who just sighed, Stephen sighed as well and blocked both attacks, using his tantos to block Shura's swords and his leg to stop Ann from rolling, using his free hand, he open-handedly slapped Shura away by hitting her stomach again. His tanto was in one hand and the other in his mouth. He turned to Ann and shook his head. "Sorry, got caught in the moment." she said emberresed. Stephen glared and set his index finger next to his middle finger, "Haa~a..." he growled, purple energy shrouded him. Before Shura knew what was happening, there were three Stephens and in an instant, none, she was quickly cut along his waist and looked up seeing Stephen multiplied into many striking her down. She fell to her knees and smirked turning her katana to its side and Stephen landed on its blade, she then spun her arm quickly, Stephen almost fell off but when he did landed on her knee. She then kicked him off and stabbed his chest.

Shouting in pain, Stephen began to cough blood, Shura then lifted him into the air and "shot" three orbs of light into Stephen's back. When the boy landed she smirked. "Now, that was entertaining but if thats all you got. I'll finish it." she said. Ann growled and charged, Shura just nodded and her katanas left her hand and started cutting Ann at her waist and stomach, Ann was in pain now as the swords stabbed into her and lifted her into the air. Shura just crossed her arms and watched. Ann wept in pain as the swords dropped her onto the ground. The girl passed out. "Well that was fun." Shura chuckled. "Shall I kill you two now?" she asked.

BONUS FACTS

* I was listening to _RED ZONE_ by Janne Da Arc when coming up with the second half of the fight (when Ann attacked). So it helped me finish this chapter. It took around 4 days to think up, with writers block and all.

* Sorry Minako, I already have an idea how to finish it, but if I do make a sequal (which would be difficult) it would be a good collab idea.


	10. Chapter 9: Tira vs Shura

**CHAPTER 9: TIRA VERSUS SHURA: THE SOULS WORK TOGETHER**

**songs listened to for making this chapter: Red Fraction by Mell (op. theme of Black Lagoon), Zetsubou Billy by Maximum the Hormone (end theme for Death Note), Ultra by KMFDM**

**Underline + bold is the demon who plans on possissing Shura. Bold and italic is Tira's Gloomy side (or evil/demonic side as I call it), Italics is thinking.**

Shura got ready to put the two out of their misery but was stopped, when she swung her blade, another blocked it, a circular blade. When she looked up, a girl blocked it with an evil smile. "Hi~ii!" she giggled. She jumped back and cackled, "You two are sooo weak!" she laughed, Shura smirked and jumped over the two and attacked Tira. Tira blocked with the blade and jumped over Shura, landing behind her. Shura turned and deflected an oncoming attack and teleported behind Tira firing an orb at her. The girl ducked under it and spun around her blade kicking Shura's knee caps. When the woman ducked, Tira tossed the blade, it hit Shura and knocked her into the air cutting her along her stomach. When Tira caught the blade she set it on the ground, crouched and jumped twirling, usinger her blade she cut Shura several times, knocked her over and dropped laughing insanely. Shura growled and a blue arua shoruded her hands. "Now I'm serious..." she said gettng up, her wounds were healing and she teleported back. She than instead of dashing at her, had flames shroud her swords and fired an orb at Tira. Tira couldn't dodge and was hit in her left abdoman and fell over. "You see brat, I can control the spirits I killed, allowing me to use them like bullets, slowly killing my foe from the inside out." she said, she turned to Stephen. "He was hit by three of them. It may not be long before his soul becomes of my collection." she turned back to Tira and smirked. She released several more shots, hitting Tira in her chest, legs, and eventually her head. Tira fell to her knees and tumbled over in pain. _**"YOU FOOL!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!!"**_ shouted the voice in her head. _**"I'm taking over... We have Soul Edge inside of us so we can recover... In exchange... By the end, one of us will... Die."**_ When Shura turned around she felt uneasy, "Odd..." she muttered turning back to Tira. The girl got up and the spirits she was hit by were asorbed into an orange light above Tira's head. Soul Edge was devouring the spirits. "**Spirits have souls... So therefore... They are Soul Edge's feast**." the girl chuckled darkly. Shura looked in an unamuzed expression. "Impressive, you work for Soul Edge." she said.

Tira cackled and charged head first towards Shura. She then jumped as Shura swung her blades at the girl, Tira managed to dodge without even her foot being niked and kicked Shura to the ground, keeping her foot on her, Tira used Shura as if she was a skateboard and made her slide across the ground before jumping off. Shura rolled around Tira before the girl's blade attacked again and immedently shot up stabbing Tira rapidly, around 7 times. But the speed of the blades was beyong human, and felt as if it was 50 stabs at once. Tira wobbled and fell to the ground panting, "What's wrong? You haven't felt the pain of so many swords at once?" Shura asked mockigly. Tira growled and lifted the blade up, Shura thought she was coming up but was kicked in her stomach by the girl who then got up and kicked her in her face. Tira jumped back and stared down her enemy. Shura smirked and licked her lips, licking away the blood from her lip. Shura then appeared above Tira and swung her blades down. At the last moment Tira noticed and used her ring blade to counter it. In anger, the girl tossed her off. **"Will you stand still!?" **she demanded. Shura smirked and spun at the girl at high speed. Tira couldn't dodge or counter in time and was sliced up, one of the chains holding her top and bottom together was destroyed and her collar piece ripped off. When Shura stopped she stabbed through Tira's stomach and kicked her off the blades. Tira growled. "I can see through that style kid. You're too unorthadox, but when I attack, I start to see when you're ready to counter or not." Tira smirked and spoke. **"Its your turn."** she said. An orange light shrouded her and she was no longer angry.

"Hooray, we're finally working together!" Tira said with a chuckle. Shura looked in confusion and shook it off, "I don't know what game you're playing but it won't work on me!" flames shrouded her sword and she fired a series of spirit orbs. Tira managed to dodge each one by walking to the left and ran at her, when Shura was ready to attack, Tira stopped and stepped back holding her blade in front of her. "Obaka-san!" she laughed, she did it again and whistled at her. Shura was confused, "_Normally that kid would've attacked me, now she's just thaunting me?_" she thought, "You're not going anywhere!" Shura growled, she than spun at Tira again, stopped and attacked from above, Tira ran to dodge and turned spinning her blade above her head. "Now..." she yelled, "Dance!" before Shura could notice, the blade was cutting her into her back. Shura then did what she thought she'd never do... Scream in pain. Tira then wrapped the blade around the woman's head and pushed forward with her feet on the back of her head. Tira then spun and dropped Shura onto the ground and got up, "Ha ha ha! What's wrong?" she asked stepping one foot forward as she thaunted her. Shura got up and swung her blades at the girl who walked backwards thaunting her even furthur. "What's wrong?" she asked. Shura smirked and appeared behind the girl and attacked. Tira ducked and spun, tripping the woman. Before she could do anything, Shura managed to dodge the blade and stab Tira through her stomach and again in the other side forming an X shape and pulled the swords out, Tira shouted in pain and... At the same time, etsacy. Tira was back into her dark side. **"Now I'm angry!"** she yeleld swinging her blade at the woman. Shura dodged and attacked, the two attacked each other blade to blade with no anvil, only cuts on each other. "_This is my strongest enemy ever!_" Shura thought, Tira panted, she was losing too much blood, she had to end it. She then smiled again and was happy. "I'm going to end it, the other me is sleeping now, she doesn't wanna' be disturbed!" Shura growled and attacked stabbing Tira's abdoman and looked at the girl's evil smile. "My turn!" she kicked Shura and pulled the swords out and screamed not knowing if it was even pain or pleasure and jumped on Shura. "Here I go!"

Before Shura knew it, the girl was kissing her. But instead of anything else, she felt her life being drained away. Eventually, she stopped struggling and her hand stopped moving. **"****d... damnit... If shes dead... then I can't... continue..."** moaned the demon that tried possissing her, the skull evaportaed into flames and the orange orb that was Soul Edge got wider. "So many tasty souls..." she panted weakily. Tira then fell over. The battle was over, she had won. But her life was now critical, she knows if she didn't get help she would die... "Is this... The end?" she asked herself closing her eyes. _**"Don't you say that damnit... We're going to live..."**_

Extra notes

Obaka-san was used since I play the JP voices of Soul Calibur (most of the time in English but dislike Seigfried's Japanese voice actor, makes him sounds too young). I'm not sure if I spelled it right but since it's my favorite thaunting line in the game I had to put it in.

I was going to orginally have the fight longer and include Tira head-butting her weapon to change sides or use her spin attack (when she pins the enemy and cuts at their neck with the ring blade) but deicded to make it like russian roulette with her changing styles for unpredictablilty and didn't include the attack for whatever reason.


	11. Chapter 10: Nikki

**CHAPTER 10: NIKKI**

Tira woke in a vancant room, it was a hotel room, vacant, yet comferting. As she looked around, she noticed her wounds were closed. "Five days." a voice rang from the corner, she turned seeing a girl with green eyes, long raven black hair and black clothing, a black shirt and skirt with the edges of the skirt resembling diamonds. "It's been a long time. My sister." she stated. Tira looked in confusion, "Sister?" Tira asked. "Yes. We are adopted sisters. I am Nikki, I was your sister, as well as your caretaker and servent." she said. Tira looked at her and didn't seem to believe her. "I don't believe you." she replied. "Of course you don't and I thought my memory was killing me from the inside out." she picked up a ring blade, unlike Tira's it resembled the glass paintings of a church mirrior. "Bifrost. My weapon of choice." she said. Tira looked at the blade and gasped, feeling her hair blow back. "Tira, stay there. I'll bring you some food after I check on your comrades, they aren't in as bad a shape as you are." with that, Nikki left Tira on the warm bed. The girl looked around. **"Damnit... I thought she died..."** she growled to herself. Tira could remember, Nikki in the past had one similarity to her, contasted to Tira's personality disorder, Nikki had a case of amnesia which was extremely sevre to the point a powerful hit could make her lose her memory and become completely insane but eventually remember everything._"She didn't seem to forget me, she hasen't been fighting lately!"_ her jollier side muttered in her head. Tira nodded, **"Still, judging from what she said... Stephen and Ann are still alive. Maybe we should've waited for Shura to finish them, then we could've taken all three of their souls in one blow!"** she shouted angerly at herself. _"Ahhh, you know you care for them. Unlike whats-his-face Solnhofen, they didn't bother you too much! In fact, Ann worries for us!"_ Tira grabbed her head in anger and growled. "Shut up... Shut up... SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yelled, she started to pant as she struggled to calm. "Why can't you shut up?" she asked herself.

Outside, Nikki watched Ann, who was still sleeping on a bed with bandages covering her chest, stomach, back, and legs. Her clothes hanging on a rack. "Will she live?" Stephen asked walking behind Nikki. "She will. Shura missed four fatal points, thats completely unlike that woman from what I heard." Nikki said looking at the ninja, he had bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. "You need bedrest. Your wounds could open up at any moment. Despite she was cut along her waistline, your in worst shape." Stephen glared at the girl and nodded. "Guess we owe you one." he groaned. "No." Nikki replied. "The fact I saw my sister again is good enough for me." she said, Stephen looked back. "Tira's sister I presume?" he asked. Nikki nodded as she walked past. "Somewhat. I'm relived she didn't die at the hands of Soul Edge. Stephen, was it? Take care of Tira, help her live in peace." Nikki said. Stephen turned his head to the girl, "I can't make promises, ya' know. I won't hesistate to kill her if she can't be calmed." he warned, Nikki nodded. "I understand." she said in a whisper. "Stephen..." Ann's voice muttered from the room. She opened the door, still sleepy but bearly able to stand. "Are you okay? And... Did you bandage me up?" she asked blushing. Stephen turned, he didn't notice she was bandaged and blushed, "C?" he asked. Ann blushed even deeper and kicked him below the belt. "Pervert!!" she shouted. "What the Hell!? I didn't bandage you up Ann!" he shouted bearly able to stand now. Nikki looked, a single drop of sweat and nodded. "Wierd..." she chuckled.

Back in the room, Tira noticed Soul Edge was reformed, however, the blade was not yet at full power. "Its almost complete already? It just needs a few more souls and it should be complete." she said with a smile. **"About time."** she said in a growl as she grabbed her ring blade and the sword, **"Now, to fulfill whats to come." **with that, Tira ran out the window after putting on her clothes and went on her final mission.

Author note

I just got intrested in Claymore and wondered, could Ophelia be similar to Tira in terms of sadist personality? I even listened to her character song to finish this chapter. [ .com/watch?v=aBc1n6n7WOo ] link to song.

Nikki is based completely off my friend from school who mentioned Tira was her favorite character. So in contrast she was put in the game with the same style, if I could, I'd record a match with her character and hand it to her via YouTube as a birthday gift.

There are two chapters left in Two Souls of Tira. However, don't expect them to be quick. I may make a sequal and will include something special when it ends or one chapter before it ends. So be prepared.


	12. Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER 11: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

Hours passed, "I hope she's okay..." Nikki muttered, she walked to Tira's room and knocked, "Tira?" she asked politly. When she opened the door, all that was there was an open window and an empty room, Tira was gone. "Oh no..." she gulped.

GERMANY

Tira was causing major havok, people were being slaughtered left and right. "Hm, should he do? Yep!" Tira said squealing in joy as she impaled a boy with Soul Edge, she swung the sword and beheaded a woman who was trying to escape and rammed it through a man's stomach and swung upwards slicing him in half. The sword began to glow a violent orange. "Such carnage. How about you take over?" she giggled to herself. **"With pleasure..."** she growled with an evil smirk. Tira tossed her ring blade into a man's skull and gutted him with Soul Edge and spun like a manaic removing arms, legs, heads, any body part. In mere mintues, she was clearing out many innocent people. "Halt!" a woman shouted. Tira turned and saw a woman in bright armor, she bent down to a woman. "H... Hilde... I'm... I'm sorry..." she weakily said, losing blood at a high rate. She died in the woman's arms, "Gerhilde... Don't worry, your death will be avenged..." she said as a tear dropped. "Holding that cursed sword, you shall feel the wrath and pain my people endured!!" she shouted. Tira cackled. **"Bring it on, crybaby princess."** she said, Tira charged at Hilde who just thrusted her spear at the girl. Tira jumped on the spear and ran along it. In a flash, she swung at Hilde's neck. The Wolfkrone girl jumped back only getting a deep cut into her armor. Tira managed to land and jumped at her, **"Die!"** she yelled. Hilde pulled her small sword out and stabbed at Tira who blocked it with Soul Edge and swung knocking it out of her hand and swung, completely destroying Hilde's body armor, leaving only her mask and leg armor. "Ha ha ha ha!! This'll be easier then I thought!" Tira laughed, Hilde was in shock at how fast her attitude changed.

Tira then ran at the girl and swung Soul Edge insanely, Hilde managed to dodge each swing and threw a punch now with her weapons gone only to lose her hand. Hilde released a loud scream of agony and before she knew it, Tira rammed the evil sword through her stomach. "Ack..." was all Hilde could release. "I... I'm sorry... Wolfkrone... My... My kingdom..." she said weakily. Tira swung upwards and cut the princess in half. The sword, red from blood began to shine and became complete. "**At last... I am almost complete... Maybe... Your soul shall be the last, thank you for your services, GIRL!!**" a voice boomed from the sword. Tira stepped back and the sword seemed to fight against her hands. She couldn't hold it back far enough from her face... "No... No!" Tira screamed tossing the blade and jumped back grabbing onto her ring blade. She charged to it and the two collided with great force. A brilliant shine rose and flames began to consume Tira's body. "Wh- What is this!?" Tira gasped. She began to see her flesh burn and screamed in terror and agony. In a bright flash, light all of Germany and when it vanished, only flames were seen and Tira was now covered in flames which died out on her. When she woke, Tira noticed a complete change in herself. **"Th... This power... This surge..."** she groaned. **"So this... Is the power of Soul Edge!!"** she began to laugh. **"Nice try "Master"! Now I am superior to you! I have no more laws and demands to hold me back... I, I AM SOUL EDGE!!"** she roared triumpently to the sky.

Back in a small village, Nikki looked in awe, Stephen and Ann right behind her. "Damn, we're too late. Soul Edge consumed everything." Stephen said, he looked down and saw a skeleton of a child. "Oh God..." he gulped. _"Please let Talim and Yunseong be okay.."_ he thought. Nikki looked ahead as a violent gush of wind blew past the trio, when they looked up, storm clouds rose around Germany and lightning landed in one area. "Tira must be there..." Ann said in a gulp. "Heh, that idiot. I doubt she could contain all that power. C'on, there's no other option, we have to kill Tira!" he yelled charging in the ruins of Germany, as he ran, he saw nothing but skeletons everywhere, children, animals, man, women. "Nothing was spared. Soul Edge... I diffently wonder if I want this power now..." he muttered to himself. He ran forward and saw his target, Tira was now in all flames. **"Stephen, how nice of you to come here."** she chuckled evilly. "You made quite the mess Tira. Or should I say Soul Edge? No human could've single-handly taken out an entire landscape!" he shouted. **"Hm hm hm. Stephen, I am Tira, I am Soul Edge. I'm what you can say... Unstoppible! With Soul Calibur out of the way, how can you hope to stop me? I will consume everything in this world!"** Tira said, "As much as I don't care for other people, can't have that happen. I failed to protect my land, convense my friend to help me, find either Soul sword, but... I won't fail in stopping you. And I promise... Upon my blades, upon Tira, upon Ann, Nikki, Talim, everyone I met and helped, I WON'T LOSE TO A SIMPLE SWORD!!" he shouted. Tira looked down at him and rose her arm, a large body of flame attacked him. He managed to dodge it and toss a shuriken, it melted before it came close. **"Fool, you can't defeat me!"** she shouted. _"Stop..."_ a voice gasped in the back of Tira's mind. Ann and Nikki ran up behind Stephen and saw the fusion of girl and sword. "Stay back, Tira's soul was devoured by Soul Edge. She's gone now..."

**"Now prepare to watch, as I turn this world into ashes, and summon the flames of Hell themselves!!"** the girl cheered. "Heh. No way!" Stephen shouted as he dashed towards her. Tira smirked and walked from the flames which turned into an Ouroboros like ring blade, her clothing was completely different, resembling all fire red godess attire. Red shoulder plates, red godess skirt, red godess boots, red shirt, flaming red hair and fire red eyes and flaming gluants. **"If you insist, I'll kill you with the girl's body."** she chuckled, Stephen smirked, "Heh, I always wanted to fight Tira anyway. This is close enough." he said, he charged at her and Tira just stood until she spun her blade, red flames nearly hit his face before he ducked and tripped her, she managed to jump over the kick and come down with the blade which he dodged by jumping to the side and jump at her aiming her daggers for her. Tira turned instantly and deflected it with the blade knocking him off guard and slashed him, or so she thought, he was high above her head and slammed behind her and attacked with a kick to the face, she managed to duck and trip Stephen and jumped at him, when she did, he rolled away and made her slam the blade into the ground. "Heh." he smirked, Tira got up and charged only to feel a powerful kick to her face knocking her to the ground. Stephen smirked, "So much for a flawless huh?" he asked. She got up as if nothing happened, no scratches, bruises, or even a foorprint. "What the He--?" he said in shock, she swung the blade and nearly cut his shirt. Stephen smirked and rolled towards her then back away to psyche her out and jumped up, into the air and went over her head. In this motion she only managed to slam the blade towards him so by the time she tried to get up, he litterly stabbed Tira directly in her back near a vital point. When he pulled the blade out, the wound instantly healed. "Like I thought, her wounds are healing due to Soul Edge." he growled. **"Ah, you figured out? Too bad, its already over for you!"** Tira shouted, he growled and charged at her.

After several hours of combat, Stephen was too worn out to continue. "Why... Why won't she fall?" Ann gulped, she got ready to attack but was launched back to a wall from a shockwave from Tira. "She's at maximum now... We got to find some way to stop her..." Tira laughed victoriously, the flames from Soul Edge were spreading quickly. "H... How can we stop her? With Soul Edge finally complete and Soul Calibur destroyed, we don't stand a chance!" Ann shouted at Stephen. "Heh, her other self. Tira's mind was shattered, basically she's nothing more then two humonculi fighting for control. All we can hope for is that the one we need wins."


End file.
